


Revive To Fight the Good Fight

by L3GATA



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3GATA/pseuds/L3GATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance in the form of a birthday present, to a better hero, to get his power back once and for all and the opportunity cannot be ignored. </p>
<p>He had to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift of Knowledge

The surprise party was short and sweet, nothing too extravagant or lacking alcohol. Someone got a hold of exactly when Kotetsu’s birthday was: August, 21, and made plans. The one who put it all together was none other than his partner who finally got the old man to say when his birthday was. Presents were given, they shouldn't have, and a cake was brought out from one of the most famous dessert place in the city. Confetti was everywhere and the ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIGER’ sign began to droop by the end of the party. Really, they shouldn't have.

Barnaby walked with his buzzed lover to his car, the one that the old man was kidnapped in. He received affection of gratitude and many words of thanks. Little did Kotetsu know that he had a huge surprise waiting for him when they returned. The older man likes surprises, but only good ones, but not so good that they make him faint. Like when his wife told him that she was pregnant.

A kiss begins when the door is closed, hands pulling like they're not close enough. Their lips messy but firm as they press lovingly together. When clothes are beginning to come off, Barnaby stops them. He chuckles slightly at the brunette's small pout at this. Boy, would he make it up to him later.

“Surprise,” Barnaby says with slight giddiness as he hands the birthday boy an envelope. “Happy Birthday.”

“What's this?” Kotetsu asked as he flipped the envelope before beginning to tear off the seal with the horrible tasting glue that kept it together.

The folded paper peeking out at the top said, ‘N.E.X.T GENERATION LABORATORY OF LONDON’. He pulled out the papers, unfolding them, and began reading upon further inspection and further curiosity.

The words were written in a font that looked like grace, to be more inviting or persuasive was beyond the old man whose NEXT power was almost gone. Heh, it's funny, he use to hate them from the dark depths of his discriminated soul. From the day he turned blue until his last fistfight before he left high school was how long his hate lasted, praying to anyone listening to get rid of them. He blamed his father who fought hard until he couldn't anymore in the army, who never came back home to witness or help the weeping and the breaking from his powers. A blessing in disguise was the way his mother saw it in a dearer sense, she loves her son and wishes Dad was here to fix it.

But, as those memories came back to him, he continued on with the letter with that font. He loves his powers now that he can help people with them and wants them not to go, not just yet. And the smooth paper gives him the answer that he can have his powers back. A hero, a hero, he won't have to give that up! That isn't a cliche minute of power and strength, someone fit for his young partner. It’s almost like a dream-he doesn't want it to be. Plane tickets to London are found as well, making it all that much more real.

Barnaby smiled, anxiousness mixing with it. “So,” He waited for amber eyes to meet his again. “What do you say?”

Kotetsu sighed. “I...I thought that there wasn't a way to stop the decline...”

“Researchers in London figured out how to reproduce someone's NEXT cells and keep them duplicating. We’ll be gone for two weeks and I've already told the company. There's nothing you need to worry about besides packing and saying your goodbyes, Kotetsu.”

With tears in his eyes, all the older man could manage was: “Bunny…”

Bunny smiled, collecting his lover in a hug, kissing the top of his head in comfort and assurance. He felt some dampness on his shoulder, but that's to be expected. Kotetsu still looks like it's too good to be true which was the goal.

“I don't know what to say…”

“No need to say anything. I think this is more of a gift for me than anything else.”

Kotetsu looks at him this time. “How so?”

“I get to keep you as my partner.”

 

 


	2. Welcome

“Bunny,” Kotetsu whined. “I can't sleep.”

“Why not?” Barnaby yawns, not really so tired to fall asleep right away.

The older man huffs, and turns on his side, facing away from his lover. It was more in embarrassment than irritation at the question. Being a child at heart, there are tendencies he happens to have, like being excited for the plane ride and London itself. His anticipation for being gone doesn't cross him, too excited. And Bunny should damn well know it.

Kotetsu's shoulder hikes up to his ear. “I dunno!” With a exasperated sigh from his own restless, he stops tensing. “I just can't.”

The weight distribution of the bed shifts, a warm torso meets the brunet’s back, pale arms wrap around a tank-topped waist.

“Worried?” Lips say softly in his ear before pressing against it. “You shouldn't be.”

“No, no,” The voice sound relaxed from the new touch. Just, simply preoccupied.

“Excited?”

Kotetsu's face flushes slightly, the word repeats in his head as though he himself was not yet convinced. He needed to sleep, their alarm is set for five am! He wants to be rested and maturely excited for such an adventure, not too fun if he's tired. Guess he could catnap on the plane, but then he couldn’t feel himself in awe at the scenery of his window seat.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

A pale hand is slapped from rubbing down his abs to his crotch, now realizing that he's half hard. “We have to get up tomorrow!”

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “I wasn't planning on gonna go all the way,” The younger man shoves his hand in the black boxers anyway with a miniature yelp at the sudden feeling in response. “Just helping you go to sleep.”

“Like this is gonna-hah, hey…!”

The younger man chuckles before bringing about a husky tone to use in Kotetsu's ear, describing the hot temperature of his member was and how wet it’s getting. So quickly too, old man, you've been wanting this, haven't you? Don't try to muffle your voice, let it out.

The Tiger’s desire is growling, needing more. His nipples are as hard as his manhood, red and pulsing. Cheeks flushed, mouth parted for pants and moans, toes curling. The hand stops feeling and begins pumping firmly, the owner of it kissing the tan neck and massaging pectorals. He uses self control at the best of his abilities when a tight bottom begins grinding on his pelvis.

With the want to be touched rising, Barnaby adds a twist in his touch with his own member hardening even more with the moans and roll of the hips resting on him. The hand is tighter, the pumping faster until the older man starts gasping as he awaits his release that steals his breath instantly. His hips are bucking as his hot seed spills into his lover's hand. He twitches and gasps as he gets through his orgasm, feeling instantly relaxed and pleased as it ebbs away. Sleep is waiting for him.

But, he can only return the favor, and gone off to dreams they were.

The alarm seems to beep so quickly and loudly as if it were afraid no one would get up. A hand shoots out from the blanket and feels for the snooze button before slamming it. It disappears and settles down, ignoring the fancy old thing warn them “nine more minutes”.

Nine more minutes came in less than three seconds for the two heroes. Another hand shoots out, a head lifts up, and the alarm is turned off.

“Good morning, it is currently 5:09am, Friday, August twenty-third.” The clock said before it silenced completely.

Kotetsu sat on the edge of the bed, stretching, yawning, what he usually does to be able to morning properly. He stands, round the bed to get to the bathroom for a quick shower, a piss, a shave, and to brush his teeth. Before he does, noticed Barnaby's sleeping face, as peaceful as ever. A smile steals his face as he leans down and kisses his forehead which causes the blonde to sigh and turn more onto his side.

The brunet leaves the door to the bathroom open for Barnaby to possibly join him in the shower. When he does, he rubs his eyes before tapping on the glass in the nude to get Kotetsu's attention. The older man chuckles and opens the door for him to stumble in. Mornings aren't so bad after all.

The airport is as crowded like a second grader’s ant farm he brought to show and tell. People are going to or coming back from their last minute vacations before summer ended and they'd have to unfortunately go back to their lives. It's noisy but not unbearably, long lines are everywhere and travel agents, including TSA, are a little stressed about it as they move the masses of people along as quickly as they can.

And because this is a dangerous place for two celebrities to be, sunglasses and casual clothes are worn, the people checking their ID’s are hushed. All that was left was the plane ride, and their suite at the lab. Plane ride and suite. Suite.

The plane ride goes just as smoothly, being in first class has its perks, and it wasn't delayed because the weather was perfect. Windy, but warm and soft, the kind of weather you walk out in or are stuck in to wait for someone. But, the sky is different, Kotetsu notices, it's brighter, the clouds are fluffier, the blue is serenely there. He snaps a few pictures with his phone, one with tiny building under them and one with a bed of clouds.

A few hours into the ride, Kotetsu's fast asleep, unknowingly using Barnaby as a pillow who doesn't mind. He just sits on his laptop with his earphones in, reading an article and listening to opera softly sing in his ears. He gets an email from Doc Saito who gives him a heads up about their suits being shipped with them with recording cameras in the helmets. Just in case, you never know! (And Agnes’s ratings, Lloyds agreement).

The plane lands, ears pop, people with connection flights are let off first. Luggage is quickly grabbed and they hurry off the plane. They were lucky enough to tie bright ribbons to their black luggage so that they were easily identified.

Upon arriving to the entrance, a woman with a long, curly ponytail in a navy blue chauffeur suit stands with a sign that read “Kaburagi K.”

“I guess that's our ride. We didn't need taxi money after all!” Kotetsu commented as they approached the young lady.

Barnaby nodded in agreement. “A little extra spending money is good.”

“Mr. Brooks Jr., Mr. Kaburagi,” the chauffeur greeted. “Welcome to London. My name is Helena, and I'll be your personal chauffeur for the entire length your stay, courtesy of the NEXT Generation Laboratory. I will take you to your suite where you'll receive further instruction. Please, this way.”

“Thank you so much!” Kotetsu beat Barnaby in expressing gratitude, only receiving a smile and nod in return.

Eyes were glued to the limo windows, taking in the sight of downtown London at night. It was gorgeous and different, not all cities are the same. The difference is quite clear when it comes to cities back in America compared to this. Phones were pulled out, a few pictures were taken.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope.” The old man tiredly mumbled as he collapsed face first on one of the beds. Two beds are more okay than they are annoying, but that's what they get for keeping their relationship under lock and key.

Barnaby chuckled as he claimed the other bed, tossing his suitcase on it to begin filling his dresser.

A knock followed by two more on the door, the young man goes to get it with a curious Kotetsu in tow. The door opens to reveal a middle aged woman, her hair prematurely grey, a black eyepatch over her right eye, a dark cherry-brown lipstick. Her lab coat and pencil skirt complete her look.

“Good evening,” She said, obviously an alto if she were to sing. “I'm your doctor, Eliza Ross. Welcome to the laboratory.”

“Thank you.” The partners say in unison.

“I just wanted to pop in and say ‘hi’ before the fun starts!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't harp on me for having Sternbild in the USA. It technically would be becaus SB is modeled after New York.


End file.
